Besoin d'exister
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "Ginny embrassait Dean. Lavande embrassait Ron. Leurs amis profitaient de la vie. Harry et lui…s'emmerdaient comme des cons." Yaoi, Rating M, légèrement OOC. SF/HP


Note : Ceci est un OS de rating M traitant un slash ! (Seamus/Harry) Ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations entre hommes, ceux qui n'aiment pas les scènes chaudes, vous tous, je vous conseille de ne pas de lire cet OS. ^^

Bonne lecture aux autres !

**Besoin d'exister**

Seamus Finnigan soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, avachit sur un fauteuil, moulinant distraitement la main qui tenait sa baguette.

Il s'ennuyait.

Dean était quelque part dans le château entrain d'embrasser sa petite amie actuelle, Ginny Weasley, l'abandonnant lâchement à son ennui en ce samedi après-midi.

-Seamus, tu brûles la moquette.

L'interpelé cligna les yeux et se tourna vers Harry qui lui avait mollement adressé la parole.

-Seamus, ça brûle ! répéta-t-il plus fort en pointant le sol.

-Ah, fut la seule réponse qu'obtient l'Élu de Seamus.

Harry soupira et entreprit de tarir le feu qui brûlait la moquette. Puis, il saisit la baguette de son ami et, sans tenir compte de ses protestations, la lançant sur une table avoisinante.

-Danger publique, grogna-t-il.

Seamus le fusilla du regard mais ne fit aucun geste pour reprendre sa baguette. _Foutue flemme. _A la place, il soupira longuement et renversa sa tête en arrière, la posant ainsi sur l'accoudoir.

-Je m'ennuis, gémit-il.

-Et moi donc…souffla Harry.

-Où est Hermione ?

-Bibliothèque.

-Ron ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Lavande.

Il eut un pincement au cœur.

-Ah.

-Dean ? fit son ami.

-Ginny, soupira l'irlandais.

Il releva ensuite la tête et croisa le regard de son camarade de dortoir.

_Peine. Solitude. Amour refoulé._

Ah, tiens, lui aussi ?

Seamus détourna le regard.

Il trouvait cela injuste que certains puisse profiter de l'être aimé alors que d'autres étaient condamnés à déprimer sur leur amour impossible.

_Il jalousait Ron._

_Harry jalousait Dean._

_Hermione jalousait Lavande._

La jalousie était partout.

Et cela l'énervait.

XXX

Seamus bailla. Harry le fixait distraitement.

-On fait quoi ?

-Echec ?

Harry secoua la tête. Seamus bailla une seconde fois.

-Notre devoir de potion ?

-T'es pas fou ? s'exclama aussitôt Harry.

Seamus étouffa son rire dans un énième bâillement. Puis il reposa son regard sur les flammes qui dansaient de manière hypnotique dans l'âtre.

_Ginny embrassait Dean._

_Lavande embrassait Ron._

_Leurs amis profitaient de la vie. _

_Harry et lui…s'emmerdaient comme des cons._

Seamus releva les yeux et scruta son ami qui semblait prêt à s'endormir.

Il détailla son visage fin et sa peau pâle, s'attardant sur son nez délicat et ses yeux verts envoutant. Des mèches noires retombaient sur ces derniers, dans un effet décoiffé. Ses lèvres étaient charnues, légèrement rosées. Harry n'était pas particulièrement costaud, on pouvait même le trouver gringalet mais il était évident qu'il s'entrainait énormément et qu'il jouait au Quidditch. De légers muscles étaient visibles à travers son t-shirt. De plus, ses jambes semblaient fermes et il ne voulait pas imaginer la force avec laquelle elles pouvaient s'enrouler autour de lui.

Seamus détourna brusquement le regard.

Aussi étrange qu'il puisse paraitre, le fait de _mater _son camarade ne le gênait pas plus que cela. Que l'on fasse l'amour avec un homme ou une femme, quelle différence du moment que le plaisir était le même… non ?

En tout cas, c'était ce que Seamus pensait. Mais, quand l'on s'ennuie un samedi après-midi dans une salle commune vide en matant un ami tout aussi ennuyé que soit, mieux vaut ne pas laisser les pensées diverger vers des sujets sensibles. Surtout pour son anatomie du Sud.

XXX

Seamus le savait. Il n'aurait jamais du regarder ainsi Harry.

A présent, ces pensées érotiques ne voulaient plus le quitter et ce faisaient même de plus en plus fortes. N'en pouvant plus, il s'apprêtait à aller se soulager avec son amie la main en maudissant ses amis qui eux profitaient pleinement quand Harry s'exclama :

-J'en peux plus.

Surpris, Seamus s'immobilisa dans son élan pour sortir du fauteuil et tourna la tête vers Harry. Il put voir que ses yeux luisaient et que sa bouche tremblait. Il haussa le sourcil gauche.

-Quoi ?

Harry se leva agilement et s'avança presque sensuellement vers Seamus. Ce dernier pouvait voir d'ici une veine palpiter sur le cou de son camarade et le tremblement de ses mains. Arrivé à deux pas de Seamus, il ouvrit la bouche et susurra :

-Je m'en fous des conséquences qu'auront mon acte Seamus. Mais j'en peux plus.

Et, sans plus attendre, il se pencha vers l'irlandais pour déposer brutalement et avec un désir passionné ses lèvres rosées sur celles plus sèches de son ami.

Ami qui écarquilla brutalement les yeux en réalisant qu'Harry l'embrassait violemment et était à moitié à califourchon sur ses genoux. Puis, la surprise passée, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver le baiser agréable et sentis son sexe se durcir. Il rougit violemment et essaya d'oublier cela en répondant ardemment au baiser.

Ses mais s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry, ses lèvres écrasaient sans pitié celles de son camarade et leurs langues se battaient avec violence afin de mener la danse.

Aucune tendresse n'émanait de leur geste.

Tout était passion, désir refoulé.

Ce n'était que pour essuyer une tristesse amère, une solitude noire, une jalousie détestée.

Un simple besoin de profiter, de vivre, de se libérer.

XXX

Seamus émit un gémissement étouffé en retombant sur le lit, vêtu seulement de son boxer. Harry ôta avec précipitation sa chemise et défit son pantalon qui glissa au sol. Les lèvres gonflées, les joues rougies, il grimpa sur le lit et s'assit sur le sexe tendu de son amant. Ce dernier gémit une nouvelle fois au contact, tirant un sourire à l'élu.

Se penchant exagérément sur le torse de Seamus afin d'augmenter la pression sur son sexe dur, Harry déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Seamus pour un nouveau baiser torride. Ses mains caressèrent lascivement le torse de l'irlandais et sa bouche quitta les lèvres pour picorer le cou et la poitrine musclée du jeune amant, y laissant une trace humide. Arrivé aux tétons, Harry les embrassa timidement avant de les mordiller, faisant crier de surprise Seamus. Il les titilla, les mordilla pendant quelques instants avant de continuer sa lente descente vers le sexe érigée de son ami. Il laissa glisser sa langue le long du ventre de ce dernier et, arrivé au caleçon, il fixa d'un air appréciateur la bosse déjà formée.

Il adressa un sourire à son amant et se mit à caresser sensuellement ses cuisses et les alentours de la bosse sans vraiment la toucher, faisant gémir de frustration Seamus. Au bout d'un instant, ce dernier attrapa l'orphelin par les cheveux et le fit remonter à sa hauteur afin de l'embrasser passionnément, les faisant tout deux gémir. Puis Harry plaqua sa main sur la bosse et commença à la caresser lascivement faisant grogner Seamus qui agitait le bassin. Ravi de sa réaction, il replongea vers ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser avec un désir encore non consumé.

Il quitta presque à regret les lèvres de son amant et descendit vers le boxer qu'il enleva précipitamment, libérant le sexe dur de Seamus. Il se pencha dessus et l'observa d'un air gourmand avant de souffler doucement sur le gland du pénis déjà rougi. Seamus se crispa et retint un cri. Harry déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la tige, sans jamais toucher l'érection, et l'embrassa longuement. Seamus gémissait de plus en plus vite, tenant fermement les cheveux d'Harry.

Ce dernier se décida finalement à prendre le sexe en bouche, suçotant d'abord le bout puis le mordillant, faisant ainsi hurler Seamus. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il le prenait totalement en bouche et effectuait des mouvements de va-et-vient qui firent gémir sensuellement Seamus, excitant ainsi Harry. Celui-ci plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, qui faisait bouger son bassin en rythme avec le sucement d'Harry qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Seamus criait librement à présent, trop pris par le plaisir pour songer à limiter ses hurlements. Se sentant venir, il repoussa Harry qui le fixa avec incompréhension.

Pour le rassurer, Seamus se lécha sensuellement la langue et renversa les positions afin d'effectuer le même traitement à Harry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en sentant la bouche chaude et _si _plaisante de Seamus sur son sexe. Il ne put retenir des gémissements bruyants lorsqu'il commença à effectuer le mouvement de va-et-vient. Quand la sensation de plaisir s'arrêta brusquement, il grogna et ramena Seamus à sa hauteur avant de lui murmurer « Retourne-toi ». Ce dernier l'embrassa en mordillant ses lèvres avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Harry se positionna derrière lui et lui tendit deux doigts que Seamus suça avidement. Puis, sans plus attendre, Harry les enfonça brutalement dans l'anus de son amant, déjà humide. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement mais se mit à gémir quand l'élu effectua quelques mouvements en ciseau avant de grogner de frustration lorsqu'il les retira.

Harry sourit puis positionna son sexe à l'entrée de son amant. Il y pénétra d'un coup sec, faisant crier Seamus d'un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Pour essayer d'effacer la douleur, Harry prit le sexe de son amant et effectua des mouvements de va-et-vient, le caressant lascivement. Bien vite, le plaisir surpassa tout le reste et les deux amants bougèrent ensemble, gémissant et criant de plaisir. Harry mordait violemment l'épaule de Seamus qui lui avait renversé la tête en arrière, haletant et hurlant de plaisir. Leurs gestes se firent bientôt précipités et profonds, amenant Harry à toucher la prostate de son amant plusieurs fois ce qui le fit trembler de plaisir. Bientôt, Harry se déversait en Seamus et ce dernier éjaculait sur la main de son amant.

Repu, en sueur et haletant, Harry se retira de Seamus et glissa sur le côté. Seamus se tourna lentement vers lui, respirant difficilement. L'élu ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, nu et en sueur, les joues rougies par le plaisir et les cheveux ébouriffés durant l'acte.

-On… on fait quoi maintenant ?

Parce qu'après tout, il n'y avait aucune tendresse entre eux, tout n'était que jalousie et besoin d'exister… Pas vrai ?

Délicatement, Harry se pencha vers Seamus et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-On profite.

XXX

Okay alors… Je sais trop pas d'où est sortit cet OS, surtout qu'au départ c'était une gentille fic innocente, avec une blague pourrie faisant douter votre non-perversité et ça c'est transformé en slash/lemon. ^^'

Bah, j'espère au moins que ça vous a plu :)

Merci d'avoir lu,

Julia Erwelin


End file.
